


Second Chance

by PokeChan



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Chuck Lives, Chuck is a little shit and Raleigh is a worried puppy, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Wall Sex, after sex cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeChan/pseuds/PokeChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh had stopped believing in a God a long time ago, but he didn't have any word for what was happening other than miracle. He looked down at Chuck, still bruised and battered from whatever had happened, small cuts on their way to healing crisscrossed all over him. Raleigh had never really believed in second chances either, but he was beginning to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a continuation of "I Like It Rough" but can very easily be read alone. Blue made me do it.

It was two weeks after they'd won. People were finally beginning to head home, most of the staff having stayed behind to help with a quick, simple, clean up. There were files to be made, reports to be written, weapons to be stored. A lot of the work had already been done due to the governments attempting to close down the Jaerger project, but there was a lot of work to be done after the war was over and, just like while they were still fighting, everyone did their part. 

The Rangers had been offered leave, time to go and rest, allow reality to settle in. Time to mourn. None of them took it. Raleigh knew he'd never survive sitting still for long and Mako in those first few days reached for anything to do to keep her mind off of Stacker's fate. She slowly began to accept it and Raleigh knew that, though she'd never really be the same, she'd be okay in time.

Herc had to be the worst though. There was nothing quite like having to bury your own kid, even worse without a body to even say goodbye to. He tried, bless the poor guy. He did the work he could with his arm still in the sling. He and Tendo spent hours at a time cataloging and backing up transcripts and the like. Outside of that, no one saw much of Herc. He walked the halls with an empty look in his eyes, Max trailing along, head low like he understood what had happened.

 

The first few people to go home were the parents. They'd been away from their children and families for too long already. Mothers and fathers waved from the ship, tears and smiles abound, that would be carrying them to shore and to home. It was a joyful send off despite the loss everyone had endured.

"It's nice," Mako said from beside Raleigh as they watched the ship disappear on the horizon. "They'll finally get to see their families again."

Raleigh smiled. "Yeah, it is." They stood together, silent in each others company for a moment.

With all the work that needed to be done Raleigh had hardly anytime alone with Mako that wasn't strictly based on work. Since they'd drifted Raleigh felt as if he'd known Mako his whole life and in these last two weeks he'd missed her, so it was a relief to have her there with him, nothing immediate calling either of them away. He wasn't sure where they would be going from here, but he knew they'd be going together. They'd never been far from each other if they could help it.

From behind them Raleigh could hear the clunking of Hermann's cane and the footsteps of who had to be Newt. Raleigh turned to look at them. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"There's a helicopter landing that's not been authorized," Hermann huffed, both affronted and out of breath.

Newt shot him a worried glance before continuing for him. "Someone's alerting Herc but you guys were closer and having Rangers on site is the next best thing."

With a quick glance both Mako and Raleigh headed off towards the only available landing pad. "Newt, make sure he doesn't hurt himself following us," Raleigh called back as he rushed off.

Some of Newt's energy had rubbed off on Hermann since they'd drifted together with the Kaiju. He was still neurotic and stuffy, but even Raleigh could tell he was a bit more excitable, had a little more color in his cheeks at times. It was nice to see the drift causing a positive change in people. Raleigh really could do with more positivity in his life. 

They made it to the landing pad as the helicopter was powering down. The pilot stepped out and Mako was the first to intercept him. "This is not a public landing space and you do not appear to be in a state of emergency." Her professional voice and clipped tone easily carried across the pad. "What is your reason of landing here, sir?" 

The man, middle-aged, shorter than Mako, straightened his back and replied in Japanese. "Pardon me for my intrusion, but he told us to bring him here as soon as he woke up."

Raleigh could practically feel Mako sigh. This man was obviously just doing as he was told, probably paid as well. "Who told you to come here? This is a military base, not just anyone can come and go as they please," she responded in Japanese.

Herc appeared at Raleigh's side, Max bounding up to the helicopter, barking at the machine. Before he could even fill the man in the pilot answered Mako's question. "Chuck Hansen-san."

\---

It had indeed been Chuck in the helicopter, fallen back out of consciousness sometime during his flight over. No one had any idea how he'd survived the battle. There were theories, of course, but each was more unlikely than the last. The pilot that had brought Chuck to the Shatterdome said he'd been called by the hospital Chuck was in. Everyone had questions but they'd have to wait for Chuck to wake up.

"Hey," Raleigh said as he took a seat next to Herc. The man hadn't left Chuck's side in almost three days.

"Hey." Herc reached out and patted Max who was curled up by Herc's feet after being shooed off the bed by the nurses. Again.

Raleigh gave Herc a once over. There were dark bags under the man's eyes, he was unshaven and his hair was a mess. He looked like he'd hardly gotten any sleep, and what little he had managed must have been right there in that chair. Mako had told him that the nurses said Herc hardly got up to go to the bathroom and took his meals right where he was.

"Herc, go get some sleep in a real bed," Raleigh said. He held up a hand as Herc made to argue. "Look, Chuck's not going to be happy seeing you look half dead when he wakes up. I know you're worried about him, we all are. But you need to take care of yourself. I'll keep an eye on him, go get some sleep. I'll make sure you're called if anything changes."

Sighing Herc rub and hand across his face, scratching the the thick stubble under his chin. "I suppose you're right. My boy'll throw a fit if he wakes up and sees me like this." He stood, patted his leg to get Max's attention and began to walk off. "I'll be back in a few hours. I just need four, maybe five hours of sleep."

Raleigh hoped he'd sleep for more than that, he needed it. "Oh and Herc!" he called after the man. "Take a shower, too! You smell."

Herc chuckled and kept walking and Raleigh was sure he heard a shut up smartass somewhere in there, too. 

Raleigh had stopped believing in a God a long time ago, but he didn't have any word for what was happening other than miracle. He looked down at Chuck, still bruised and battered from whatever had happened, small cuts on their way to healing crisscrossed all over him. Raleigh had never really believed in second chances either, but he was beginning to.

\---

Chuck woke up on a Saturday morning a month after the war had ended. He was still sore in places (namely, everywhere) and bruises still littered his body, but his fractured ribs had healed well enough for him not to need to keep them wrapped anymore. By that afternoon he was back in his own room with orders to keep taking it easy and threats to hospitalize him again if he disobeyed.

Stacker had launched Chuck out of Striker Eureka just before the bomb had detonated in a last ditch effort to save the young man. The chances were slim, but they were better than Chuck staying in the Jaeger with Stacker. Things had worked in Chuck's favor in a big way. The escape pod had been ruined, half melted and banged up it washed ashore in Japan where he was take to a nearby hospital until he'd woken up and demanded he be taken back to the Shatterdome to look for his father. That's when they'd loaded him onto a helicopter and sent him over. 

Most people made at least one stop by to see Chuck, thank him for his service, tell him they were glad he survived. Herc was there every day, but was sleeping in his own room again to the relief of everyone. Tendo stopped by everyday, both for Chuck's benefit and Herc's. 

Mako had stopped by twice. She told Raleigh she wouldn't be going back for a while. Chuck had told her what Stacker had been thinking in his last moments upon Mako's request. She didn't tell him the details but Raleigh could guess well enough what was said. It was touching, that he had passed on Stacker's last sentiments and he was pleased that Chuck hadn't reverted back to insults and petty sniping. 

Raleigh went to visit him a few days later. If he were honest he'd say he'd been avoiding Chuck as much as he could, but he needed to get this done, have it out in the open. He'd already almost lost his chance to be honest with Chuck, he wasn't going to let it slip away again. And neither was Mako. She'd been in his head and she knew what he had to say. She was the one who had finally gotten Raleigh down the hall to see Chuck.

Now, he wasn't in love with the guy, per say. He didn't know Chuck well enough for that, but there was definite attraction there, on both sides if Raleigh wasn't imagining things. He couldn't let it just be, he never could with things like this. And who knew? Maybe things would work out rather than end with a fist fight.

As Raleigh rounded the corner he saw Herc and Tendo leaving Chuck's room for the night. Herc smiled at Raleigh as they passed. His expression was already brighter than is had been in weeks, the return of his son lifting his spirits to where they should be. Things were looking up. The world might not be perfect and pain was still an ever present thing with each and everyone one of them, but they'd made it and that overshadowed everything else.

Raleigh knocked twice and waited. Chuck pulled open the door and for a moment just stared at Raleigh, like he wasn't sure if he was really there or not. "You gonna let me in or just stare at me all night?"

Chuck scowled at him but moved aside to let Raleigh pass. When he heard the door close behind him and turned to face Chuck. He wasn't exactly sure how to go about explaining himself or his intentions. 

Before Raleigh could say anything, though, he was pushed up against Chuck's wall and had Chuck's lips crushed against his in what was probably supposed to be a kiss and not the headbutt it almost felt like. Raleigh reacted on instinct and fisted his hand in the front of Chuck's undershirt as he kissed back, biting at Chuck's bottom lip, before he pushed the younger man away. "Hello to you, too."

"Why'd you stop?" Chuck barked. "You started and then you stopped, how come?"

Raleigh blinked in surprise a few times. "Uhh, because I was slammed into a wall and then had my mouth assaulted and I'd like a reason."

"I want us to fuck. Now preferably. That good enough?" Chuck stepped closer and Raleigh let him into his personal space. 

He didn't wait for a proper answer before he was crushing their lips together again, less painfully than the first time but still plenty rough. Raleigh went with it, hand still gripping the front of Chuck's shirt and holding him close. His other hand went to Chuck's ass and squeezed, earning a wince from the Australian. He pulled back, giving Chuck a careful look. 

"You're still hurt," he said. 

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Just some bruising, you won't break me."

Raleigh frowned. "I'm not worried about breaking you, I'm worried about hurting you."

"Nothing I can't handle, Raleigh," he growled before pressing back into another kiss and cupping Raleigh's junk with a firm hand. 

This time Raleigh pushed back right away. "I'm not gonna sleep with you if you can't even handle me grabbing at your ass without flinching."

"There won't be much sleeping if we do this right," Chuck smirked. Cheeky bastard.

"Oh my God, how old are you? Thirteen?" Raleigh started to push Chuck away. This had been a mistake. He should have given Chuck more time to recover before he tried to start anything, even if he'd only been planning on talking. The man was impulsive and childish enough when he was perfectly fine, he should have expected him to be even more uncontrolled after his near death experience. He didn't need to drift with Chuck to tell what he was feeling - broken, fragile, mortal. The Jaeger could make someone feel like they were invincible, like they couldn't be stopped. It must have been even worse for Chuck, who hadn't even really known defeat when in his Jaeger. Raleigh's first loss had been big, it had been hard, and he'd run away to hide from it for five years.

"Chuck" he said, trying to keep his voice firm but also kind. "What's the problem with just waiting a few more days until you're properly healed?"

Chuck made a noise at the back of his throat that spoke clearly of frustration, with Raleigh or himself he couldn't be sure. "I almost lost my chance waiting," he finally huffed, face turned away. He sighed. "Please."

Raleigh let his head fall back against the wall Chuck still had him pushed against. It wasn't like Chuck was lying, Raleigh had read his report. There was nothing broken or readily bleeding, he was just bruised and tender. "Hey," he waited for Chuck to look back at him. He felt a smile creep onto his face at the petulant scowl Chuck was sporting, but decided better against saying anything about it. Or how it made him look kinda cute. 

"We can do this," Raleigh said. "But on my terms. Got it?"

After a few seconds of deliberation Chuck pressed himself back into Raleigh's space. "Fine, this time."

Chuck kissed like he fought, quick and fast, throwing his everything into it. Raleigh made sure to give as good as he got, biting and sucking until both of their lips were swollen and red. Raleigh pulled Chuck against him by the hips, keeping his grip firm but not tight enough that it should hurt Chuck. He rolled his hips into the younger man's, feeling the hard press of his cock. Raleigh went along Chuck's jaw, nipping sharply and careful not to leave a mark. Chuck began to make needy noises against him, small grunts and what Raleigh was sure was a whine as he pulled Chuck's earlobe between his teeth after licking along the shell of his ear. 

Raleigh knew Chuck wanted him to be rougher, he felt like Raleigh was babying him, treating him like something frail and broken. Chuck ground his hips against Raleigh's thigh, dipped his head and bit at his neck as a hand snaked its way under his shirt and up his torso. His other hand began fumbling at the fastenings of Raleigh's pants, his fingers trying in vain to undo Raleigh's belt. Raleigh snatched Chuck's hand away and flip their positions, pressing Chuck into the wall, mindful still of his injuries. "Stay," he growled into Chuck's ear, both pleased and amused when Chuck's hips jerked in response to the order. So that's how it was?

Raleigh made quick work of his belt and both of their pants' fastenings. He pressed into Chuck, pulling his hands above his head by his wrists. Raleigh kissed him hard as he wrapped his worn, leather belt around Chuck's wrists, securing it in a sloppy knot. There was a token sound of protest from Chuck, but when Raleigh slipped Chuck's arms around his head, leaving them to rest on his shoulders the word no was never spoken. Raleigh trust Chuck to call out against something he didn't actually want. Chuck was outspoken enough that he didn't fear him keeping quiet just to please Raleigh.

Once Chuck's wrists were secured Raleigh pushed their pants down just far enough to free their erections. He held his hand up to Chuck's mouth and commanded "Lick."

Chuck's tongue swept across Raleigh's palm twice, wet and hot, before Raleigh took both of them in his hand and began working them. Raleigh kissed Chuck, biting at his bottom lip before crushing their lips together. He could feel more than hear Chuck moaning into the kiss, his hips thrusting shallowly to meet each pump of Raleigh's fist. They weren't going t last much longer. It'd been years since Raleigh had had anyone but himself present for an orgasm and having Chuck pressing against him, helpless and bound, was really doing it for him.

Determined to push Chuck to the edge just as quickly He pulled back slightly and pressed two fingers to his lips. "Suck on them."

Chuck's mouth opened and engulfed Raleigh's fingers. He could feel Chuck's tongue lap at them, swirling around and between the two digits and Raleigh allowed the stray though of how good the head Chuck would give must be. When Raleigh was sure his fingers were as wet as they were getting he pulled them away and pressed the wet pad of his middle finger against Chuck's entrance. He paused a moment, silently asking permission. 

What he got was Chuck pressing against the finger and a raspy "Fuck yes" as he pressed inside. 

Raleigh pumped them faster as he slowly slid his finger further inside of Chuck, crooking it this way and that, pulling moans and even a whimper form the younger pilot. Raleigh but at Chuck's earlobe again before speaking, low and husky, into his ear, making sure each puff of breath ghosted over him.

"You like that? My finger in your ass?" he hissed. "You'd like my cock in there, too I'd bet."

"Another," Chuck gasped, using his bound hands behind Raleigh's head to pull him closer. "Use another finger!"

"Mm, say pretty please," Raleigh smirked before biting his way into Chuck's mouth.

When he pulled away Chuck glared at him. "Fuck you."

"Maybe later," Raleigh said as he lick a stripe up Chuck's neck. The younger man must have been rubbing off on him.

Gasping Raleigh picked up his pace. He was almost rough as he jerked the both of them off, fingering Chuck's ass as they neared their climax. He pulled his finger out only to slowly pressed two fingers in to the first knuckle. The stretch was enough to send Chuck over the edge, hot come spurting into Raleigh's hand, making the slip-slide of his fist even soother. Another few strokes and Raleigh's come was spurting out of him and landing on Chuck's stomach. 

They stayed where they were for a few moments, leaning on each other and breathing heavily, Raleigh's fist still loosely closed over their softening dicks. They'd have to have a proper talk about all of this and soon, but for now Raleigh just wanted to pull Chuck into the bed just a few steps away and nap. Which, after untying Chuck and wiping them both off, is exactly what he did.

Chuck, he was pleased to learn, was quite the cuddler.


End file.
